That's What Weasley Has That You Don't
by starXcrossed
Summary: Hogwarts' Reunion on New Year's Eve! Rated PG13 for nothing much


No date, no contacts and she was on her way to a Hogwarts' Reunion on New Year's Eve.

_Right, just my luck. Not only can no one recognize me, no one even knows I am coming. I don't even think anyone will ask me for a dance. Shit, how did I ever agree to this?_

Her whole body became filled with nervousness that showed on her face. Her colleague and flat mate, Keneisha was on her way to her own reunion as well. Seeing how anxious her friend was, she decided to give her a lift on her hot, red convertible to her destination.

Keneisha was very proud of the fruit of her hard work. A totally new hairdo, full body spa and massage, the bronze tan, the dress, manicure, pedicure, everything. Her closest friend was a totally new person. She was amazed at how she managed to achieve it and convince her friend, being the strong-headed person she was, to do it in the first place. The look on her face told Keneisha that she was totally scared and unprepared. They had arrived at her destination and Keneisha beckoned her to go.

"Oh man, Kene, I can't do this!"

"Girl, trust me, like always, you look great. And what do you have to worry about! You always have a whole row of guys drooling behind you!" Keneisha said looking past her.

_What is she talking about?_ She turned and saw nothing but a few familiar faces prepared to go in. She alighted and waved her wand at the fountain of Cupid just like everyone else.

_Hogwarts' events are always this grand. Oh gosh, no one seems to recognize me at all! Everyone's talking among themselves, not even looking at me. That's Roger! WHAT? He just LOOKED at me? No wave or hi? Oh shit I knew this was a bad idea. _

At the wave of the wand, a magically set of stairs appeared which led to the lobby where she finally saw one of her best friends from school, Alicia Spinnet.

_Finally! Alicia's here! I am sure she'll recognize me!_

Alicia worked for the ministry. Due to some accidents that happened at the previous union, this time, everyone had to surrender their wands at the lobby and present their invitations. So, she headed towards her friend who kindly asked, "Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts' Reunion! Please surrender your wand and present your invitation as well!"

_Oh my! She didn't recognize me! Do I really look that different? This is bad. My bestest friend from school and she doesn't even know how I look like!_

_Here's another gate-crasher. Hot one too. The whole male population would turn and drool just to catch a glimpse of her. She looks vaguely familiar though. Has she been here before? Or is she someone's date?_

Both of them were lost in thoughts until Alicia realized what she was thinking and she asked for the wand again. Upon receiving the wand, Alicia analyzed it quickly and noticed something. There was something scratched onto the wand and it looked a lot like AJFW in a heart. Alicia could not believe her eyes and looked at the dead gorgeous woman in front of her.

_Nah, it can't be her! I would know if it was her. I mean, we were the bestest of friends. She couldn't have changed SO much over the years. _

_She still doesn't get it's me! What's happening? Even with the wand? The wand is a total giveaway!_

"Um sorry could I have your invitation please?" Alicia asked slowly and with an uncertainty in her voice. Invitation in her hand, it occurred to her the number of people arriving so she quickly read it out aloud. "The Hogwarts' Alumni kindly invites you, Angelina Johnson to our 10058th Reunion party. Ok, you may enter!"

Angelina had no words to that. She just stared at Alicia who started to attend to other wands and invitations until she suddenly remembered, "kindly invites _Angelina Johnson_? Oh my god!" Alicia turned to Angelina, eyes wide open. She was speechless and examined her head to toe.

"Angelina?" she said and grabbed her tightly into a huge bear hug.

"It's about time! I waited long enough!" Angelina replied with a laugh.

"What the- oh my you look so different! The hair, the dress, the SKIN! What happened?" Alicia questioned.

Well, the braids were gone. Her hair was straight long with red highlights which was turned in elegantly with the fringe curled to fit her face. Her beautiful bottle green halter silk dress hugged her athletic figure and her dainty legs enhanced by the black heels she wore. She wore a matching black choker that had a beautiful emerald encrusted onto it. Her olive skin shone the bronze effect of her Jamaican tan. She looked perfect. The woman in every man's dreams. That's what Angelina Johnson was all about.

"I don't only look different, I feel different too. All thanks to Keneisha! This is all her work!" Angelina said.

"Man if this is what she can do, I want a Keneisha makeover too!" Alicia laughed.

"You know I am here alone." Angelina started.

"You and alone? That too when you look like this! Haha what a joke Angie! You as usual have a line of guys captivated behind you" Alicia said looking past her just as Keneisha did.

"What's up with you and Keneisha? Whenever I say anything, you guys say that there is a line of guys following me! When I turn there is no one there!" Angelina said and swiftly turned causing Alicia to let out a huge roll of laughter.

A very good-looking man with red hair was walking towards them. George Weasley looked good in almost everything, but he looked exceptionally good in a suit.

"Hey let's see if George recognizes you!" Alicia whispered quickly.

"Hey love, it's my turn to take over the counter, you go enjoy yourself! I'll be here with Mark." George said lovingly, putting one hand over Alicia's shoulder.

_Aww they make such a good couple! If only I had someone…_

Alicia smiled and gestured to Angelina. George looked and observed Angelina in the exact same way Alicia had and asked, "and who are you may I ask?"

Angelina was about to spill the beans when Alicia interrupted and said, "Oh she's Keneisha, you know, Angelina's friend!"

Angelina tried to control her giggle as George answered with a "Please to meet you." Angelina politely replied, "Same here! How long have you and Alicia been together?"

George frowned at this. He was sure he had heard this voice somewhere before. "Wait, you're Angelina aren't you?" George asked positively. Angelina laughed and broke into a hug. George looked at Angelina unbelievably and said, "Stay away from Fred. He'll melt seeing you like this!"

_Really? He would? _"Really?" _oh crap I said that out loud. _

"Well hell yeah! Not only do we know both of you have been having a thing for each other since 3rd year, Fred has been single ever since you guys broke up before we left Hogwarts." Angelina blushed at the thought and kept silent.

_Fred's still single? He was a Casanova in Hogwarts. What's he doing single? _

"Waiting for you, of course!" Alicia grinned.

_Oh crap, I didn't say that out loud again did I?_

"Yeah you kinda did." George answered.

"What? Oh bugger! I am really bad at this!" Angelina said feeling herself going red.

"Well darling, this just shows you are destined to say your heart out!" Alicia giggled. "Anyways, you've been out here too long! Go in already! Meet everyone else, we'll have dinner together! With your date!"

_Fred has no date? Maybe I have a chance with him again. Oh man, I think I am still attracted to him. Yeah, I never dated after him either. Every night he was the man of my dreams. Hell, I think I am still in love with him. Oh man. No not again, falling for a Weasley is the last thing you'd ever want to do, Angelina. No, it's not so bad, I mean even Alicia and George. Oh no, this is real confusing. I am falling for the guy I haven't met for years and I still haven't seen him yet. _

Angelina's eyes wandered in search for only one man. However, her eyes stopped at this mysterious man who was at the side of the hall.

_Blimey, he's on fire. Who is he?_

Suddenly all thoughts of Fred disappeared from her mind and she took steps closer to the man her eyes were enchanted by. Short brown hair, handsome features, well-built body and one beautiful black tuxedo. He moved to the beat of the Weird Sisters slowly and a woman with blonde hair came with a drink in her hand and offered it to him. Angelina stopped in her tracks and gazed at the ravishing looking man.

"May I have this dance?" she heard a familiar, deep, husky voice. She turned and faced herself to the man of her dreams. Fredrick Arthur Weasley.

_Woah, he has changed too. It's even easier to differentiate George and him now. He seems to be working out more often. Oh! The muscles behind that suit. I can imagine! So well-built. His hair's different from George's too! It's longer and it looks so cute when it covers his ears. Sigh, there, the reason for falling for Fred Weasley is staring right into my face._

Angelina smiled and nodded, not realizing that he probably didn't recognize her yet. He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. It happened very quickly. The moment Fred saw the depth in Angelina's caramel eyes, he blurted out, "Angel?"

_What he recognized me? _

_Is it really her? Hell, she has changed so much. For the better. She looks the bomb. Wait, is it her?_

The bizarre change of expression in Angelina's face went from happiness to shock.

_How did he know it was me?_

_From your eyes. _

"Oh man I said that out aloud didn't I?" Angelina gushed.

"Yeah.. how are you?" Fred asked his ears going the colour of his hair seeing Angelina blush.

"Fine… you?" Angelina replied.

"The usual. The shop, home, no time for anything much really. You here with someone?" Fred said.

Angelina shook her head causing Fred's eyes to fill with shock and said, "WHAT??? You always have a line of guys running after you!" Fred said looking behind Angelina.

_Oh no not again! There ain't no one behind me! _

The twirled in each other's arms for a few minutes silently and then either of them broke the silence with a general question or a cheesy joke.

_You haven't changed a bit have you Fred? The same old prankster I fell for. Goodness, there I go again. If this goes on, I'm going to fall in love with you all over once more. _

_Angel you are simply you as usual. Just smarter, prettier and a whole lot sexier. Man, I could gaze at you all day and all night just like the sky. Man, I love you!_

"Whose that?" Angelina asked breaking all trends of thought. She jerked her hand towards the very handsome man.

"Can't you recognize him?" Shocked, Fred questioned.

Angelina shook her head, still cracking her brain on who that man was.

"Hah, he was your Quidditch Rival? Montague? Slytherin? Remember?" Fred enlightened her.

"OH!" Angelina gasped.

_Montague? Since when did he look so good?_

The music changed to a faster beat and Fred excused himself with a quick promise of having dinner with their old gang. Angelina was yet again, left alone on the dance floor. She tried to look for Fred and saw that _thankfully _he wasn't with another girl but had gone to talk to Lee Jordan.

"There is no use dreaming of relationships with Weasleys, Johnson," she heard a voice. A swift turn and faced the handsome man who was mesmerizing her mind.

_He recognized me? And I couldn't sense the sly Slytherin character he held. Ouch, but he's hot. If only he weren't a Slytherin.._

_God she looks so much hotter and gorgeous. She's changed for the better. If only she weren't a Gryffindor.._

Angelina was used to such remarks and she immediately rebutted, "Then who should I be dreaming of relationships with, Montague? You?"

"That's better than a Weasley," he took a step closer towards her, asking, "Care for a dance?"

_Oh might as well.._

She accepted his hand and he brought her further into the near middle of the dance floor.

He graciously spun her around.

_I had no idea he could dance so well._

_You don't know a lot about me._

_Oh shit not again. _

_You should get to know me better, not having the fortunate chance in Hogwarts._

_And why would I ever want to do that? I have all I ever wanted with me. _

_You'd never know, you might actually develop a thing for me. If you can fall for a Weasley, for a handsome Montague like me, it should be fast and easy. _

_You have a highly inflated ego. _

_All Slytherins do. _

_I know but could we keep this house thing aside for a while?_

_I thought you'd never ask. What do you see in Weasley anyway?_

_Everything I don't see in you. _

_And it defines how deprived you are, it's kind of sad. _

_You actually feel pity for me?_

_Why not?_

_I didn't know you had it in you. _

_Everyone has it in them; it depends on how much you want to show it. _

_And you chose to show it to me?_

_Well maybe._

_Why?_

_I don't know about you, but I always felt differently about you. _

_Yeah me too, I always thought you were a brainless, irritating, bigheaded prat. Only you though, everyone else still held a better place in my heart. _

_Why thank you for such an honorable place in your heart. _

_Don't mention it. I'm pretty sure I hold a special place in your heart too. _

_Yeah of course. _

_And for which noble cause?_

_Make a guess. _

_Rival love? _

_Haha love?_

_Come on, we all know you had a thing for me, just like Fred. _

_And yet you went for him?_

_I felt for him too. So it's true? You did have a crush on me?_

_No. _

_Then?_

_Maybe I do now?_

_Infatuation. _

_Possibly. And you?_

_Me?_

_Tonight. Your eyes. They were always on me. _

_Let's call it lust leave it there. _

_Sure. Thanks for the dance. _

_No problem. _

"Honey come on! Everyone's waiting for you!" the blonde hair girl cut through and gave Montague a peck on the cheek as though protectively saying he's mine. She gestured towards a table at the far end and dragged him there.

Angelina stepped back and turned swiftly and both of them headed in opposite directions, turning one last time to catch the final glimpse of each other.

_Oh well, this is what infatuation does to you. Attracts you to someone you don't love. _

"And who do you love?" Fred gave his famous boyish grin as he placed his arm around her slender waist.

_You. _

Angelina smirked as the couple headed towards the beautifully set table. It was a ten-course dinner that was able to fill you till you were prepared to puke. However, every morsel of food was cooked to perfection and tasted sinfully heavenly. Once desert was done, everyone started feeling sleepy on the table. However, that was the time the party really started. The music quickened to welcome the New Year and everyone got up to their feet prepared to show off their graceful moves.

"Come on Angie, let's hit the floor! Enjoy what's left of this year!" Fred ushered her to the floor.

_Oh man I feel stuffed but this is Fred Weasley we are talking about. _

"Ok fine but take it slow!" Angelina replied.

"As slow as you want Angel," Fred beamed.

They started the trend and slowly all the couples from their table came onto the dance floor. George and Alicia were hot on the floor. Lee and Katie had come as friends but seemed to have something different prepared for the New Year.

_Awww they look so cute as couples.._

Angelina gazed at her friends in the arms of her date, Fred. They swirled so hard that they knocked many people off the floor. The DJ even mentioned to "beware of the couple in green and black." Soon, someone started a changing partner section. Everyone was pretty enthusiastic about it so as to meet more people and be reunited with friends. Angelina, being parted from Fred, ended up with Lee whom she laughed and danced joyously. Then, George who dipped her so many times she was on the verge of falling. There was a series of men she didn't know and they politely introduced themselves, feeling fortunate to dance with probably one of the best looking girls. Then she was turned into Montague's arms who gleamed.

"Now I believe that the very same beautiful girl was in my arms this very night as well," he said.

"Dejavu you think?" Angelina grinned.

"So what does Weasley have that I don't?" Montague pressed on the previous topic.

"You don't let go of something do you?" Angelina questioned at a turn in seeing how persistent he was at the topic.

_Montague's attracted to me and I am to him. But it's just merely infatuation. Isn't it? Or could it be something more.. _

_This is just an attraction.. I don't love her. My heart resides with Julia. Julia is the one. Or is she?_

There was another change of partner and Montague ended up back with his Julia and Angelina with Roger. Feeling kinda sick from all the dancing, Angelina left after her turn with Roger and went for a Firewhisky. She knew that her head was spinning from thoughts on Montague and Fred.

_I want Fred, not anyone else. Fred's who I have been waiting for all these years, and so has he. _

_Oh man, she's ecstasy. She's got me wanting more. _

Montague was feeling the same as Angelina.

_Julia or that Gryffindor? My parents would kill me if they found out I thought of anyone else. _

Julia came swooping her blonde hair back and handing Montague another drink, playfully slapping him on the cheek.

The countdown was nearing and Fred dragged Angelina right to the middle of the dance floor, under the moonlight that shone through the glass windows above. There were candle-lit chandeliers everywhere. Fred reached in this suit and pulled out a tiny box.

_No he can't be…_

Fred opened it and emerged a huge diamond ring.

_He's proposing to me?_

_Yeah, Angel.. I love you.._

_Oh man I should learn to control my tongue.. _

_Fred, but.. blimey.._

_Angel, I know we have met after so long, but every night my heart yearns for you ever since we broke up. My eyes search for yours and I know we are meant to be. _

_I don't know what to say…_

_Don't say anything yet.. I can understand if you need time, I'll give it to you, even if I spend my entire life waiting, it'll all be worth it in the end, because it's you.. I just need to be with you, cause that's what I was made for.._

_Oh Fred, this is so sweet of you.._

_I bought this ring long time back for the one I would want to marry.._

_Fred, of course I'll accept this.. today has been really memorable and…_

**And the countdown begins! 10**

_I love you too Fred! _**9, 8**

**7, 6, 5**

Fred slipped the ring into Angelina's finger.

_It's a perfect fit.._

**4, 3, 2**

**1 **and they broke into a passionate kiss.

_Happy New Year!_

Not realizing everyone had been surrounding them all around, everyone started clapping, cheering and whistling. Angelina's body seemed to be made for Fred's as they moved to the beat. Her eyes found Montague's and...

_This is what Weasley has that you don't!_

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading… this idea popped up to me in the middle of the night and I don't know but I think something's really missing… and it's a real random fic.. I'm sorry if it's really that bad.. I did not know where the ending should head too and I'm sorry I won't be continuing this… I'd appreciate reviews as new year gifts and critics! Even if it really is horrible! D Happy New Year Everyone! May it hold many more surprises and happiness for the world! Oh and once again, anything you recognize in the fic does not belong to me! ;D


End file.
